campjupiterrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Effie and Ginny Watson
Category:Archived Claim History Effie and Ginny Watson were born on the 16th November, 1997 to Lauryn Watson and Mercury, in LA. Mercury and Lauryn met at a theatre, even gods need to take a break sometimes. THey were on the same row, and after a one-night stand, the twins were born. Lauryn suffered from depression, and didn't take care of the children very well. They were abused, both physically and mentally, until when they were four, Social Services found out. Effie and Ginny were taken into care, where they were treated better, but not much. With many children to take care of, Effie and Ginny were not their top priority. They were sent to the local primary school, where they were bullied because they were in care. Effie started to fight back, but Ginny came home covered in bruises and scratches almost everyday. As they grew up, Effie continuly got excluded and eventually expelled. It was the day of Effie's fifth expulsion, aged thirteen, that both girls were attacked by a harpy. Luckily, a wolf that was scouting nearby, one of Lupa's wolves, killed it and explained all about demigods to the girls. They went to the Wolf House and trained for two years, then travelled to camp, where they were claimed by Mercury, and joined a cohort. Effie Watson (Owned by Owlz) Name: Effie Watson Age: 15 God Parent Choice One: Mercury God Parent Choice Two: Proserpina God Parent Choice Three: Jupiter Cohort Choice One: Fifth Cohort Choice Two: Third Personality: Effie is quite an out-going person, who isn't afraid to speak her mind. She's kind, loyal and friendly, and amazingly intelligent. She always likes to do the right thing, even if it means sacrificing her own life. Effie would do anything for her twin, Ginny, and would die for her. Bubbly and crazy, she's also a natural born leader, and likes to be in charge. She would describe herself as random, and loves Pacman. Effie also enjoys using technology and loves sports. Appearance: Effie has platinum blonde hair, streaked with all the colours of the rainbow. Her eyes are a flawless blue colour, ice-blue. She is 5'6" tall, and thin. Effie is very athletic. Her style is random, anything she finds on her bedroom wall, she doesn't even care if the colours clash. Effie wears loads of eye make-up, mainly mascara and eyeliner. Weapons/Armour: None yet Ginny Watson (Owned by Eel) Name: Ginny Watson Age: 15 God Parent Choice One: Mercury God Parent Choice Two: Proserpina God Parent Choice Three: Jupiter Cohort Choice One: Fifth Cohort Choice Two: Third Personality: Ginny is quiet and shy to new people, but is loud, funny and mad around her freinds and family. She hates being the leader and takes orders well. Ginnny is loyal to her freinds and family, espesecialy Effie, she would die for them. She also loves technology and working on computers/laptops. Appearance: Ginny has platinum blonde hair, streaked with all the colours of the rainbow. Her eyes are a flawless blue colour, ice-blue. She is 5'5" tall, and slim. Her style is casual, jeans, tank tops, anything she is comfortable with wearing. She often wears colours that compliment her hair and eyes. Ginny also wears lots of make-up. She never really wears much jewellery apart from one simple necklace,that she never takes off. '''Weapons/Armour: '''None yet ---- 11:59, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Legend1eel ♥ Message Me! ♥ 15:31, April 30, 2012 (UTC)